kangaroopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Test360
In an attempt to forestall Kronos' attack on Olympus, Percy and Beckendorf attempt to blow up the Princess Andromeda, Kronos' ship.Although they manage to blow up the ship, Beckendorf is klled in the process and Percy is knocked overboard and awakens in his father Poseidon's underwater palace, which is under siege by the forces of the Titan Oceanus. Percy is then sent back to Camp Half-Blood, where he hears the entire Great Prophecy for the first time. Afterwards, Percy and Nico go to the house of Luke's mother to learn about how Luke had become strong enough to hold Kronos' form and learn that, like Achilles, Luke had bathed in the River Styx with his mother's blessing and as such, the two go to Percy's house to seek Percy's mom's blessing. After receiving the blessing, Nico leads Percy to the Underworld ,but asks Percy to see Hades before visiting the Styx. Hades aa Percy gets back from the Underworld leaving Nico behind, Percy then calls Annabeth to come. Percy organizes the demigod campers (minus the Ares cabin), and prepares for an urban battle. They go to Olympus to prepare and meet Hermes, who is furious with Annabeth, who could have stopped the war by helping Luke before he was possessed. Before the battle starts, New York City is silenced by way of a powerful sleeping spell from Morpheus, god of dreams. Despite being joined by the Hunters of Artemis; satyrs; naiads; dryads and other tree nymphs; Chiron's centaur cousins the Party Ponies, automatons fashioned by the late Daedalus; and the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary; Percy's forces are consistently forced back by sheer numbers. Kronos is not without losses, as Percy buffets the Titan Lord's brother, Hyperion, into submission, from where Grover's nature powers encase the Titan of the East in a massive maple tree. Annabeth is injured by saving Percy from a sword that would have hit his Achilles Point. The person was Ethan. He asks Annabeth, who has a poisoned shoulder, how she knew, but she doesn't know. He trusts her enough and tells her his Achilles Point. Percy has dreams of Kronos' and Kronos questions Ethan on where Percy's Achilles' Spot was, but Ethan does not know. Rachel, a mortal who can see through the Mist, flies from a family vacation to NYC (and strangely does not fall asleep), to tell Percy that he is not the hero of the Great Prophecy, and that it will influence his choice when he turns 16. More than that, she doesn't know. She also informs Percy that the Titans have a monster that only a child of Ares could destroy, and they instantly know that the spy is still informing the Titans because the Ares cabin is still at camp. They learn that the monster was a drakon, a monster similar but more destructive then a dragon. The Ares cabin comes when it looks like they would lose. "Clarisse" tries to kill it but she is poisoned and killed. Then another girl comes on a flying chariot and kills the drakon by herself. They find out that the first Clarisse was Silena, and the other girl was actually Clarisse. Silena admits she is the spy, who had a crush on Beckendorf and because Luke promised Beckendorf would be fine. When she wanted to quit he threatened to expose her. She pretended to be Clarisse because that was the only way she could lead the Ares cabin. She dies a hero, and not a betrayer. Driven back to the blocks surrounding the Empire State building, Percy and his friends fight in a last stand to protect Mount Olympus from the massive army Kronos has amassed. Even when Hades arrives with his army, Kronos still manages to break through and enter Olympus. Percy and Kronos as Luke battle in the throne room of Olympus, without either side gaining a significant advantage. Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis, who is the one who revived Kronos in the previous book, rebels against him at the last minute when Percy helps him see what Kronos would really do if he ruled the world. He trys to kill Kronos but his sword ricochets back into his stomach. With his dying breath, he tells Percy that minor gods deserve better before falling into a fissure created by Kronos. Luke is shocked back into his nonevil self when Annabeth helps him remember his promise of family to Annabeth, as he brutally smashes her across the throne room. The Great Prophecy hinges on Percy's decision to give Luke Annabeth's dagger rather than attempt to kill Luke himself. Luke injures himself at his mortal point (under his left armpit) and uses all his power in one strike on Kronos, making Luke become the hero of the prophecy. And Percy becoming the half-blood of the prophecy ending the war on the dawn of his 16th birthday. Before Luke dies, he tells Percy to promise to make sure that demigods wouldn't live unclaimed. With Poseidon ambushing Typhon at the Hudson River, the Olympians manage to send him down to Tartarus. Returning to the throne room, they grant Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Tyson rewards at the conclusion of their various quests. Percy, refusing godhood for himself, forces the gods to swear on the River Styx that they will recognize all of their children by the time they turn 13, Luke's dying wish. At camp, new cabins are built for every god, including Hades and all the minor gods because of Ethan's dying wish. Rachel Elizabeth Dare becomes the new Oracle and speaks the next Great Prophecy, Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with the final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death Athena promises her daughter that she will be the architect of Mount Olympus in the future. Grover becomes a Lord of the Wild and a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders. Tyson is awarded as well, becoming general of the cyclops army and being given a "stick" (i.e. a new club). Percy is given the choice to become immortal, but he refuses because he thought about the time he felt when Annabeth could have become a Hunter of Artemis. Later on it talks about Tyson and the cyclops making a new cabin for the minor gods and Hades. At the end of the story, Percy again meets with Hestia, and she gives him a smile and a wink, showing that she is proud of her young nephew. Annabeth kisses Percy underwater when they are dumped in the lake by their friends. Percy forms an underwater bubble. They run into the mortal world with Percy narrating, "For once, I didn't look back." Category:2010 novels Category:The Heroes of Olympus Category:American fantasy novels Category:American adventure novels Category:American young adult novels Category:Young adult fantasy novels Category:Children's fantasy novels Category:2010s fantasy novels Category:Rick Riordan